


that would be enough

by sunshiinefitz



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eugene Needs a Hug, F/M, Hamilton Lyrics, Hamilton References, Light Angst, eugene is hamilton but better, new dream!!!!!!, rapunzel is eliza, rapunzel is pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshiinefitz/pseuds/sunshiinefitz
Summary: Eugene is sent to fight in a war between The Dark Kingdom and Equis and still wants to prove that he is good enough to be Captain of the Guard. Also, Rapunzel's pregnant! It's basically "That Would Be Enough" but suited to fit New Dream!
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	that would be enough

War had broken out between Equis and The Dark Kingdom. Corona, being an ally to Edmund’s kingdom, had joined the war, trying to help stop the Equisan troops from entering the kingdom. It had been raging for a few months with no end in sight.

Eugene was Captain of the Guard and was sent out almost immediately when the first letter asking for help arrived. Rapunzel tried to stop it from happening, they had only just gotten married the year prior, she didn’t want him dying on the front lines of a war that shouldn’t have started at all.

No one knew why King Trevor had called for a war, but there was talk around the castle saying how he wanted to occupy the land around The Dark Kingdom for a while before he declared it. Maybe he was wanting to invade the previously fallen kingdom to take more power for himself in another attempt to win over Arianna.

Rapunzel missed him so much. He hadn’t been writing to her, but she knew he was alive. Edmund had been writing to Corona once a week, sending in reports of soldiers that had died or had been taken by the opposing side. At the end of each letter, he would write, “Eugene is still okay, everyday he fights like he needs it to survive. He’s safe.”

When Rapunzel had found out that she was pregnant, she couldn’t stand the distance anymore. She had no way of telling her husband face to face, and all she wanted was to be near him for just a second. She wanted to see his face, to be assured that he would meet his child one day. He deserved that much.

She decided to talk to her father, to see if he would permit Eugene to come home. Frederic was apprehensive at first but then told her the next time the letters are sent to The Dark Kingdom would be the following day.

“If you’re wanting to send a letter asking for him to come home, you better write it quickly.”

And that’s what Rapunzel spent the rest of her day trying to do. She never had a deadline set so close for anything, she always made sure to get letters written and ready to be sent as soon as she could. But, with so little time to prepare for a letter of this amount of urgency, she couldn’t do that.

In the letter, she begged Edmund to send Eugene home. Even if it was against his own will, she needed him to come home. She talked about how she was pregnant and felt as though she needed her husband there with her, even for a moment. Rapunzel was strong, but she loved Eugene and she wouldn't bear seeing him dead before his son was born.

It was difficult, but she made her words as desperate as she could.

Rapunzel didn’t receive word back but a month after sending the letter she was walking through town when she saw a royal ship coming in at the docks. She didn’t want to get her hopes up, but there was something in her brain telling her to wait down at the docks, just in case Eugene was on that ship.

For half an hour, she talked with the townsfolk as the ship slowly came to a complete stop and the sailors came off it. Then, she turned towards the huge ship and noticed her husband coming down the ramp that had been set onto the docking boards.

He looked tired and confused, even slightly irritated. But, then Rapunzel caught his eye and dropped his satchel and rushed to be by her side. She wrapped her arms around him and cried for joy onto his shoulder. It was nice seeing him again and it was even better being in his arms.

The couple walked back to the castle, hand in hand. They stopped in the courtyard when Eugene tugged her to sit on the fountain edge so he could properly talk to her. He almost looked sombre to be home so early when the war was still going on in his fathers kingdom.

She nudged his shoulder, “Eugene, look at how lucky you are to be alive right now.”

Her soft words did nothing for his frame of mind and his shoulders slumped more before he looked at her growing baby bump. “How long have you known?”

“A month or so,” she sighed.

It was as if the new information shocked him. He straightened up and took her hand, his face conveying an emotion that was almost a mix between anger and complete sadness.

“Rapunzel,” he said. “You should have told me.”

“I couldn’t get a letter to you, apparently it would have compromised the position The Dark Kingdom was in during the war,” Rapunzel squeezed his hand, trying to offer him a reassuring smile. “I wrote to Edmund a month ago.”

He looked taken aback, and he dropped her hand. “What?”

“I begged him to send you home!”

“You should have told me, Rapunzel. I’m sure my father would have let you get a message to me.”

“I’m not sorry,” she shook her head and rested it on his shoulder. “I knew you would fight until the war was done.”

Eugene let out a hefty sigh and rested his head on hers. “The war’s not done, though.”

“I thought you deserved a chance to meet your son! What if you had died, our kid would grow up without a father and you wouldn’t get to meet him at all. I want you to understand how lucky you are to be alive right now, Eugene!”

His shoulders shook as he tried holding back his tears. He knew she was right, she usually was. But that didn’t stop him from thinking about what he could have proved if he had stayed, what history he could have made if he had stayed for the whole war and ended it on the winning side.

“I just wanted to finally prove to everyone, once and for all, that I could handle tasks like that. That I am completely trustworthy. I want to provide safety and security for your life and the rest of the citizens of Corona.”

Rapunzel let out an affectionate chuckle and interlocked their fingers. “You have proved that, Eugene! Look at where you are, compared to where you started, Honey. You went from being the most wanted thief in all of the Seven Kingdoms to an amazing, authoritative Captain of the Royal Guard! The fact that you survived your thieving days is a miracle. What would be enough, is for you to just stay alive now.”

He kissed her hair and continued resting his head on top of hers. “I know, Sunshine.”

“And if our child shares a fraction of your smile, or even a fragment of your mind, look out world! That would be enough,” she looked at their hands and smiled at the sight of his wedding ring. “I don’t pretend to know the challenges you’re facing, you know that. But, I know you have worlds of imagination in your mind and sometimes those worlds can turn bad, if that makes sense.”

“It does,” he laughed softly. “I promise.”

Her heart warmed at the sound of his laugh. “But, I’m not afraid. I know who I married. I just want you to come home at the end of each day. That would be enough.”

“You don’t have to die like a martyr to make up a new legacy. The people of Corona value you, they are your legacy. The things you do here make this kingdom a better place,” Rapunzel lifted her head off of his shoulder gently so she could look into his eyes. “You’re the best Captain Corona has ever seen, you don’t have to die to prove your worth. You are enough, Eugene.”

Eugene took her face in his hands and rested his forehead against hers. His cheeks were wet from his tears, caused by what she told him and his eyes were still glistening. “Thank you, Sweetheart.”

He kissed her firmly, reminding himself that she was the reason he was home, not only that, but she was carrying his child. When he pulled away, he breathed a sigh of relief and placed a hand on her belly.

“And thank you for bringing me home to see you again, I missed you so much,” her smile meant everything to him. “I can’t wait for us to be parents. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> howdy!  
> it's been a FAT while, huh. anyway, i was streaming the hamilton cast recording again and thought about how i worte the satisfied thing with eugene, rapunzel and stalyan and THEN i though about how 'that would be enough' could be changed to suit new dream too! my brain is so big sometimes lol anyway sorry if this one sucks, i haven't written in a while so i guess this was me trying to get back into the swing of things! honestly, i kinda wanna make this into a series kind of thing, like having hamilton songs changed to fit tangled or whatever. anyway <3  
> (also if you're a stan of eviction notice, i am gonna update that!!! i just have to get this last exam out of the way before i do :))  
> anyway bye bye!


End file.
